pardonne moi
by XYZ263103
Summary: yaoi sasuXnaru, lemon. Konoha se fait attaquer par l'Akatsuki, Sakura demande de l'aide à Sasuke qui était revenu pour tuer son frère et aider Naruto en difficulté. après l'avoir aidé, Sasuke fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.....reviews plz XD


_Coucou _

_Une petite Sasu naru pour ce week end (en fait j'aime pas changer de couple lol ça doit se voir) Lemon à la fin XD_

_Sasuke sarutobi, nekosan, oOYumiOo, merci pour les reviews sur mes deux dernière fics, u ça m'a fait hyper plaisir de savoir que je vous avais fait plaisir lol._

_Mais pour fin d'une histoire….d'un coté on me demande une suite, de l'autre non….alors si vous pouvez me mettre d'autres reviews pour me dire si je l'a fait ou non. Merci o (même si je sais pas encore comment ça pourrait finir… )_

_Bref, je vous emmerde pas plus, bonne lecture…..je retourne en écrire d'autre…._

PARDONNE MOI.

Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee, la jeune fille hurlait désespérément le prénom de l'homme en qui elle avait toujours eu une confiance totale malgré sa trahison.

……………..le ninja se tenait sur une haute et épaisse branche, à l'abri des regards, utilisant un jutsu médical sur ses blessures. Il tendit à peine l'oreille.

SASUKEEEEEE reviens !!!!!!! s'il te plait, il va mourir si tu ne l'aides pas. Je sais qu'il va me détester pour ça, il dit qu'il peut le faire seul, hu huu, mais je préfère que tu l'aides, s'il te plait. Huuu hu.

………..

S'il te plait, il se bat contre trois……SASUKEEEE, la jeune fille s'époumona. Un bruissement de feuille attira son regard, comme s'il avait voulu lui montrer ou il se cachait. Le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Hinata et Tenten qui se tenaient plus loin, sur leurs gardes, ayant suivi la jeune fille.

Tu es la, dieu merci, s'il te plait viens, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, Naruto est en train de se battre contre trois membres de l'Akatsuki, c'est trop pour lui, il ne peut pas vraiment utiliser Kyubi, ils ont fragilisé le sceau, la jeune fille pleura, tous son corps tremblant de désespoir et de peur. Va l'aider.

…………, le jeune homme la regarder de haut, comme indifférent à ses appels.

S'il te plait……les sanglots redoublèrent face à son visage de glace, il est déjà à six queues, sept c'est sa limite……ensuite….ensuite. Elle tomba à genoux, ses jambes en sang ne la soutenant plus. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où avait disparut le blond et ses ennemis, une énorme explosion ayant eu lieu, suivit par un dégagement de chakra bien trop reconnaissable. S'il le laisse sortir, il perdra le contrôle, il en mourra, huu hu huu. Je ne veux pas, s'il te plait….mais le brun ne bougeait toujours pas, s'il te plait, il est en danger, même lui ne pourra pas s'il est seul…... huu huuu hu elle essuya rageusement ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Sasuke regardait vers l'endroit d'où émanait la puissante énergie. Un léger mouvement attira son attention. Sans expressions particulières, il la regarda. Sakura essayait de se relever, réussissant à avancer de quelques pas, mais malgré sa volonté, elle avait trop mal et ses jambes ne voulaient plus la portée.

Elle retomba à terre, se maudissant de sa faiblesse, réitérant une nouvelle tentative, ces deux camarades arrivant vers elle pour la soutenir. Mais ces dernières stoppèrent leur course en plein élan. Une main douce mais glaciale se posa sur la chevelure rose, figeant Sakura dans sa position inconfortable.

Le brun se tenait près d'elle, son attention obnubilée par le coin de forêt d'où émanait le chakra. De se simple geste, il la rassura, _malgré tous, il ne nous a pas abandonné, lorsque l'on a besoin de lui, il est là._ Sakura se remis à pleurer, le remerciant sincèrement.

Sasuke s'élança à travers les buissons et autres arbres, ne prêtant guère attention aux regards surpris des deux autres filles. Ces dernières s'étaient tenues prêtes à devoir se battre contre l'Uchiha, sachant qu'il avait trahis une fois, la tentation de recommencer n'était pas à exclure.

Sur le chemin, il repensa aux derniers évènements de sa vie. Quelques jours plus tôt, il achevait la vie d'un homme qui avait eu pour rêve l'immortalité. Il avait encore sur son sabre son sang putride, lorsqu'il se mit à la recherche de l'Akatsuki. Il les trouva en plein combat contre Konoha, arrivant au moment de leur assaut.

Naruto avait déjà commencé à se battre contre Itachi et Kisame, lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke. Ils se mirent à se regarder en chiens de faïence, guettant l'instant propice pour attaquer. Par respect, Naruto s'éloigna d'Itachi, laissant sa place à Sasuke et préférant attaquer l'homme à face de requin. Les combattants s'éloignèrent en deux groupes.

Le combat entre Itachi et Sasuke s'engagea. Celui de Naruto et Kisame aussi. Mais l'absorption de chakra par l'énorme épée d'écaille rendait la bataille difficile. Les deux engagements faisaient rage, se compliquant lorsque les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'échangèrent pendant quelques instants leurs partenaires.

Le brun utilisa le tsukyomi sur Naruto, lui faisant vivre milles souffrances, puis s'invita prés de la cellule du démon. Il s'approcha du sceau, il commença à le recouvrir d'un autre morceau de papier, qui avait pour but d'annihiler l'effet de l'ancien et de permettre au groupe d'en faire son chien. Méthode la plus simple pour recueillir le plus puissant de tous les jinchuriki.

Mais son geste se suspendu lorsque qu'il sentit une autre présence. Son frère était derrière lui. Calmement Itachi se retourna. Sasuke se tenait près du blond, annulant le jutsu que le membre de l'Akatsuki avait utilisé. Naruto tomba à genoux, respirant avec difficulté, l'autre s'étant amusé à le faire se noyer indéfiniment dans l'eau croupie de la geôle du renard.

Itachi tendit la main vers le sceau, mais Kyubi ne le laissa pas faire, préférant être dominer par Naruto que d'être le jouer de l'organisation. La réaction n'était pas prévue, Itachi n'ayant jamais prévu que le renard puisse se matérialiser en partie en dehors des larges grilles.

Le renard s'énerva considérablement, essayant de mordre l'intrus, tendant ses griffes à l'extrême pour le lacérer, mais n'y arrivant pas. De colère, il relâcha une déflagration d'énergie dans la pièce, rejetant ainsi les deux gêneurs en dehors de la pièce maudite.

Dehors, Kisame se défendait contre Gaï et Lee, deux tornades vertes se défoulant sur l'homme bleu. Les deux Uchiha avaient déjà repris leur bataille. Naruto repartit en direction du village, faisant confiance à ces hommes.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gaï et Lee sortaient victorieux de leur combat, l'homme requin gisait dans une mare de sang, sa propre épée retournée contre lui, le clouant au sol. Les deux ninjas regardèrent les Uchiha et décidèrent de les laisser se battre. D'autres auraient peut être besoin d'eux. Ils repartirent en direction du village, plus loin, d'où s'élever des nuages de fumée couleur cendres.

Sur les fines lèvres de l'aîné se dessina un sourire malsain. _Cet imbécile prend son pied._ Sasuke dégagea la fine lame qu'il portait au rein, analysant chaque possibilité. Deux paires de sharingan se jaugeaient continuellement. _Je pourrais contrer chacune de ses attaques mentales. Tous se jouera sur notre dextérité aux autres jutsu voir au taijutsu…_

Itachi disparut de sa vision, mais il s'y attendait. Il bloqua l'attaque et répliqua. Les coups pleuvaient, chacun parant ceux de l'autre. Une nouvelle distance naturelle se forma entre eux deux.

Tu es devenu plus fort…..mais tu es encore faible. Sasuke grimaça à peine, restant attentif à tous bruit suspects.

…………..Le long de son bras, il sentit son sang coulait librement, la blessure au ventre qu'il arborait faisant de même. Les coups de kunaï qu'il s'était pris n'étaient pas passer loin de point vitaux. D'un geste rageur, il arracha un shuriken plantait dans l'une de ses cuisses.

Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué lorsque j'errais dans l'esprit de ton cher ami ? tu aurais accomplis ta vengeance….

Je n'aurais pas été satisfait…..trop facile. Ma conscience m'aurait travaillée toute ma vie, contre toi je veux un combat à la loyale…..

Hu hu hu parce que tu crois que tu vivras plus longtemps que moi, que tu survivras à cette lutte ? hu hu hu. Itachi enleva son manteau, le jetant au loin.

……………Sasuke prit position, attendant à parer toute attaque.

Veux tu que je mette fin à tes souffrances, petit frère ? ce serait dommage, j'aime jouer avec toi….c'est si facile et tellement drôle. Huhuhu. L'aîné lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Voir son frère rire dégoûta le brun. Il s'élança toute haine dehors vers cet être méprisé. Itachi prépara un Katon de flamme noire, mais Sasuke accéléra encore sa course, réussissant à éviter chaque flamme. Il arriva sur son frère, il leva son sabre et découpa un clone. Cela ne l'étonna qu'à moitié.

Des enchaînements de coups reprirent, tel un ballet synchronisé, l'un évitant les coups de l'autre, Sasuke para plus d'une fois le poing puissant de son frère, y répondant parfois par des coups de pieds latéraux. Malgré l'engagement, Itachi ne perdait aucunement son sang froid.

Consciemment, il se fit couper la paume d'une main, envoyant par la suite une flaque de sang dans les yeux de son adversaire, l'aveuglant quelques instants. L'autre se jeta en arrière, essayant de fuir pour s'essuyer le visage.

Deux bras encerclèrent son torse, lui faisant perdre son arme. L'autre avait dégainé un long Kunaï et le plantait à présent dans le corps d'albâtre, le souillant de liquide carmin. Le blessé hurla un instant sa douleur, puis serrant les dents, un sourire éclaira sa face. Il déclancha un Chidori nagashi. Tout son corps s'entoura de fins éclairs, accompagnait du son caractéristique à cette attaque.

Itachi fut surpris de l'attaque, et relâcha sa prise, souffrant de la décharge électrique qui circulait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Son petit frère en profita pour se baisser, ramasser son sabre et le planta finalement dans le cœur du dernier membre de son clan. Vengeance était faite.

Le brun avait préféré séparer le corps au niveau de la gorge, vérifiant ainsi que son frère était vraiment mort. Malgré sa haine, quelques larmes s'égarèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, comme en position de prière, hurla rageusement ce qui lui restait dans les entrailles. Puis, calmé, il était parti plus loin. Il escalada un énorme chêne, s'assit sur l'une des branches les plus épaisses, et mis en œuvre son savoir sur les jutsus médicaux.

Puis Sakura était arrivée, suppliante, apeurée. Elle savait qu'il était dans les environs, _sixième sens féminin ?_ elle tourna dans la petite prairie, hurlant et pleurant Il avait toujours feint l'indifférence, il avait toujours dis qu'ils les détestaient et qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec eux.

Pourtant à chaque fois il les avait aidé. Mis à part lorsqu'il avait décidé de les trahir. Mais l'appel de la jeune fille, le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ces circonstances, lui permirent de redevenir celui qu'il était, et d'aller à la rescousse de son ancien coéquipier. _Ils ont toujours eu confiance en moi. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune raison de les trahir…je n'ai plus rien d'autres à faire non plus, huhuhu et puis si Naruto meure…._

Il arriva bientôt sur le lieu ou se dérouler l'action. Naruto les avait mené sur une petite plaine en hauteur, supplanté d'un coté d'un profond précipice à l'air sale et glissant. Sasuke se joignit à la mêlée naturellement, dos à dos avec Naruto.

Le combat fut difficile, ils furent blessés, mais s'en sortirent. Les corps démembrés et ensanglantés n'étaient par leur préoccupation principale. Le blond regardait le brun avec intensité. Ce dernier essuya consciencieusement sa fine lame du bout de son kimono, puis tourna les talons. Il repartait, il avait atteint le but de sa vie.

Sasuke.

………

Où vas-tu ? Konoha à encore besoin de toi.

Pour Konoha je suis mort. Je m'en vais.

………..le blond lui attrapa fermement le bras.

Lâche moi Usuratonkachi. Je pars.

Non. Sasuke ne supporta pas cette simple réplique et lui envoya son poing dans les côtes, réveillant la douleur d'une coupure qui ne s'était pas encore refermée, depuis qu'Itachi était venu en lui, il avait du mal avec Kyubi.

……..le brun n'écouta pas la plainte sourde et continua sa route, regrettant son geste à peine après l'avoir donné, lorsqu'il avait vu le regard emplit de tristesse du blond. Arriva alors Sakura, suivie de près par les deux jeunes filles et de Kakashi. Ce dernier se tenait fermement un bras en sang.

Naruto se releva, courant et hurlant un son indéfinissable, essayant à nouveau de stopper le brun, sautant et tombant dessus lui à cheval. Naruto le retourna vers lui, voulant voir son visage.

L'attitude du brun était calme, mais ses yeux foudroyaient le blond. Les deux charbons s'étaient ravivés, plus vivace que jamais. Il utilisa son pouvoir sur Naruto, plongeant en son âme, choisissant exactement ce qui le ferait souffrir. Ce dernier se leva, reculant maladroitement en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Il était blême, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, reflétant une douleur sans fin.

Sasuke se releva et commença à repartir lorsqu'il fut enveloppé dans le chakra vermeil de la bête. Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna avec difficulté, l'énergie était pesante et étouffante. Naruto lui sauta à la gorge avec un regard de fou. De ses griffes il agrippa Sasuke, les lui enfonçant profondément et le blessant en sa chair. Le brun grinça des dents, évitant de justesse les crocs du blond qui venait d'essayer de lui arracher la trachée.

Kakashi vint à lui, le tirant en arrière, envoyant Naruto valdinguer plus loin, ayant utilisé sur lui un jutsu inédit. Le blond boula plus loin, se relevant vivement, Kakashi traînait d'une main le brun, essayant de le sauver de la densité dangereuse du flux énergique.

Naruto hurla encore, se battant contre lui-même, bavant de colère, avançant et reculant d'un pas malhabile. Puis il leva les yeux, suppliant, mais noyaient dans l'épaisseur étouffante du chakra rouge, son maître et sa coéquipière ne purent arriver jusqu'à lui pour l'aider.

Inconsciemment, il les en empêchait, il s'éloignait, restant seul face au drame qui se jouait. Il recula de quelques pas, ses jambes tremblant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne le soutiennent plus. Il tomba d'un coup, balançant lentement son corps d'avant en arrière tel un simple d'esprit.

Naruto voyait son passé défiler devant ses yeux, les pires moments de sa vie lui revenaient, comme choisis spécialement, s'attardant longuement sur les épisodes qu'il détestait le plus, se moquant de lui, riant tellement de son désespoir qu'il sentit son cœur se fendre et se déchirer. Une douleur qui le lancinait l'esprit depuis sa plus tendre enfance et devant laquelle il avait toujours feint, se répercuter maintenant en un condensé vif.

Le blond se tint la tête entre les mains avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait, faisant blanchir ses phalanges, gémissant et grognant des mots incompréhensibles. Des larmes s'écoulèrent, d'abord une à une, finissant par former un mince filet transparent devant l'intensité du mal qui le rongeait.

Des larmes de détresse qui se mélangèrent au sang qui s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il serrait si fort les dents pour ne plus s'entendre hurler que ses crocs l'avaient blessé profondément. Il releva la tête, voyant entre chaque souvenirs, pendant quelques instants bien trop rapide, ce qui lui faisait face. Et ce qu'il vit le foudroya littéralement.

Sasuke se sentait fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il souriait, il riait presque, l'air heureux, il avait enfin réussi la ou il avait toujours échouer avec Naruto._ Il rit de moi._ Il l'avait fait tomber à ses genoux, il avait réussi à lui faire ressentir une douleur immense et incommensurable. Un mal qui lui ferrait dorénavant peur et qui le pousserait à le fuir.

Mais le blond ne resta ainsi que quelques instants. La seule parade qu'il avait toujours utilisée dans une telle situation lui revint instinctivement lorsqu'il vit ses deux autres compagnons. Un son qui n'avait rien à voir dans une telle situation. Un gloussement s'était élevé. Un rire qui gagnait en intensité, qui devenait extrêmement puissant, résonnant dans le silence environnant.

Kakashi qui tenait encore Sasuke par le bras resserra sans s'en apercevoir ses longs doigts fins autour de la chair d'albâtre, la marquant comme au fer rouge, son geste s'accompagner d'un regard terrifié, il savait que la bête se mouvait.

Qu'as-tu fait Sasuke…..

……..mais le brun ne répondit pas, Kakashi se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à son ancien élève.

Sakura se mit à pleurer, son corps tremblant légèrement, cherchant comment stopper tous cela à l'aide de la formation qu'elle avait eu, mais son esprit se vidait, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir et subir simultanément. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, paniquait, mais le blond jugea mal son expression et ne la prit pas pour de l'impuissance mais bien pour de l'effroi. Alors, il commença à se laisser faire.

Le sourire du brun se perdit, laissant place à un air surpris envers ce qu'il avait causer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait allé aussi loin. Le rire joyeux du blond s'était transformé, devenant hystérique et terrifiant, s'entrecoupant parfois de petit silence.

Naruto leva alors la tête, riant à gorge déployée, se griffant au passage le visage de large sillon vermeil. Il se déchirait le visage, il pleurait et riait, il implorait par moment pardon et hurler ensuite sa rage contre le monde entier, sa voix changeant constamment d'intensité. La situation était simple. Le blond devenait fou. Il perdait la raison qui l'avait toujours habitée, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, mis à part un désespoir immense.

Puis sa rage mua, il hurlait à présent des cris perçant, plus animal qu'humain. Son visage était tuméfié, les plaies étaient importantes et profondes, elles se guérissaient au fur et à mesure, alors il continua de se mutiler, creusant ou il le pouvait de larges estafilades à l'aide de ses ongles.

Il recommença à se labourer la face, enfonçant l'un de ses doigts dans une coupure de sa joue, l'agrandissant encore plus. C'est à ce moment la que Sasuke repris enfin ses esprits. Jusque là, ils avaient assistés à la scène impuissant et bien trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit, restant coi face à la situation, regardant dans un état second le blond s'automutiler et montrer pour la première fois de sa vie, la réelle peine qui l'habitée, comme si tous jusque là avait été faux.

Un rire résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête, le puissant démon se moquer à présent lui aussi de ses malheurs, de sa tristesse, de sa peine. S'il n'avait pas voulu appartenir à l'Akatsuki, être à nouveau son propre maître lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Le brun se jeta sur lui, traversant le puissant chakra du renard à l'aide de sa propre puissance. _Il faut que je l'arrête, il faut que je le fasse revenir, il va se tuer, je ne veux pas ça !_ Mais le démon sentit que quelqu'un voulait s'immiscer, car enfin, le blond s'abandonnait aux ténèbres et allait lui céder sa place.

Kyubi déploya alors une quantité effroyable de chakra, formant une nouvelle queue à sa forme énergétique, restreignant encore plus la pensée de Naruto. Le blond cracha du sang, il essayait de lutter vainement et son corps ne lui pardonnait pas. Il avait lui aussi ressenti une tentative d'approche et relevait la tête.

Face à lui, Sasuke tendait la main, se blessant à cause du chakra du monstre que Naruto portait en son sein. L'énergie prenait la forme du renard, balayant de ses griffes l'air environnant, répandant ses queues maudites autour d'eux. Sasuke hurlait, essayant de capter son regard, mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, comme si elle allait éclater s'il l'écoutait. _Désolé Sasuke j'ai jamais été doué pour lire sur les lèvres._

Même là, il ne lui en voulait pas. Naruto eut un sourire rassurant. Mais l'Uchiha ne le crut pas, il ne voulait pas, s'était de sa faute. Une nouvelle vision s'empara de lui, lui faisant à nouveau perdre de vue se qui l'entourait.

Kyubi insista sur l'événement, le commentant, essayant de le convaincre de sa petitesse, Naruto savait que même s'il n'écoutait pas, il serait trop tard. Il percevait que le renard prenait le dessus. Il en était à sept queues, il n'avait jamais pu aller plus loin sans perdre le contrôle, et s'il le perdait maintenant, ses compagnons, mais aussi le village qui était tout proche, tous périraient certainement.

Il cessa de crier, cela ne lui servirait à rien, il s'empêcha de se lacérer la peau, même si elle le démangeait passablement, se permettant tout juste de se mordre la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Il ne voyait pas ce qui lui faisait face. En cet instant d'atroce douleur morale, Sasuke comprenait qu'il avait été trop loin. Ce dernier n'avait jamais pensé que la douleur que ressentait le blond pouvait être aussi profonde, aussi grande.

Sakura, à genoux, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, arrivant à peine à soutenir le flot de chakra, les deux autres filles s'étaient éloignées, cherchant ce qu'il fallait faire, ayant du mal face à l'énergie présente, ne comprenant pas comment Naruto pouvait être 'ça '. Kakashi se tenait toujours prés de Sasuke, cherchant un moyen, une technique, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu stopper l'événement qui prenait place.

Naruto revivait encore et encore la scène, oui, toute sa vie serait ainsi, Kyubi avait raison sur ce point. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tous les anéantir, _je te laisserais pas ce plaisir pauvre renard de merde…_. Lorsque sa vision revint, Naruto eut un sourire pour ses trois comparses. Il se tenait déjà debout, il savait se qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il résorba une dernière fois, et autant qu'il le put, le pouvoir démoniaque émanant de ses pores, toute la tension jusque là contenue dans le lieu diminuant, et leurs permettant de se reprendre un temps soit peu. Puis il laissa la nature faire et chuta librement du haut de la falaise ou s'était tenue la bataille, ou il laissa explosé la quasi-totalité du pouvoir qu'il contrôlait dans le vide.

Son saut de l'ange se termina brutalement beaucoup plus bas. Il avait senti ses membres se brisés, la douleur lui avait permit de reprendre le dessus, bien qu'elle n'égalait pas celle de son âme, renvoyant ainsi Kyubi au plus profond de son cachot.

Fermant doucement les paupières, profitant une dernière fois des couleurs de ce monde, il ne sentait à présent plus rien, il n'aurait même pas su dire dans qu'elle position était son corps. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres et un dernier soupir s'éleva d'entre elles. Il n'avait plus d'énergie et n'avait pas envie que Kyubi l'aide. Sa décision prise, il laissa la léthargie s'emparée de lui.

Un bruit le gêna. Il entendit le clapotement de l'eau. Des gouttes tombaient le long de la cellule grisâtre, s'écrasant dans l'eau cramoisie de la prison. Il marcha, pesant chacun de ses pas, et s'agrippa aux barreaux dont se constituait la pièce. Derrière, Kyubi le dévisageait froidement, ses yeux fous et emplis de colère le jaugeant.

pour les sauver tu es donc prêt à mourir Naruto ?

……hé, un sourire s'étala sur la face tannée du blond qui croisa les bras. C'est bien la première fois que tu me nommes ainsi.

Je ne comprends pas.

Quoi ?

Que tu puisses aller jusque là pour eux. Ils ne te respectent pas et certains ne le feront jamais, alors pourquoi t'acharner à les protéger ? le renard termina cette phrase en hurlant, sortant de son cachot et essayant de mordre celui à qui il était lié.

Héhéhé, t'es vraiment stupide, l'autre avait reculé d'un pas, évitant les crocs du monstre. La réponse est simple Kyubi, uniquement pour ceux qui ont confiance en moi et qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, je ne peux pas, et ceux en aucun cas, les décevoir, surtout de cette manière. Tu les aurais tous tués, chose que je ne me serais jamais pardonné. Dans ce cas la je préfère crever qu'avoir leur mort sur la conscience.

Mais moi je t'interdis de crever maintenant ! baka.

Hein ? Naruto s'était raidit en entendant la voix qui fit écho sur les murs délabrés les entourant.

Tu m'as bien entendu Usuratonkachi. Naruto se retourna, dévisageant Sasuke.

Oh, alors je ne suis pas encore mort ? une moue dubitative répondit à celle de glace. Ça ne saurait tarder non ? tu devrais partir Sasuke et ne pas te préoccuper de ma pauvre carcasse, sinon tu risques de rester coincé ici et de crever avec moi.

Alors je vais pas te le dire plus d'une fois. Ouvre en grand tes oreilles de merde. Si tu clamses maintenant, alors je crève aussi. Et pour m'assurer que tu te laisses pas aller, je vais te tenir compagnie.

Quoi ?

………

Mais mon corps doit être en morceaux, sans parler des dégâts qu'a occasionné ma transformation. Je ne sens même plus mon corps Sasuke, je ressens plus rien. C'est sur je vais crever, le blond pointa d'un doigt un point lointain, alors sort de là et …

LA FERME USURATONKACHI !!!

……..le blond ouvrit en grand ses yeux, s'était la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait qu'il voyait le brun dans un tel état, cela battait même sa colère aux frontières du pays, lorsqu'ils s'étaient battu pour son retour.

Ecoute moi bien. Sakura est en train de guérir ton corps. Et Kyubi a déjà fait ce qu'il fallait pour les plus grosses plaies malgré le fait que tu essais de stopper sa propagation. Alors il faut juste que ta putain d'âme reste ici, t'as pigé ? on s'occupe du reste.

………..

Quoi ?

Pourquoi m'aides tu ? tu as bien dit que de Konoha tu n'en avais plus rien à battre non ?

……..

Sasuke ?

Tsss, parce que tout est de ma faute. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je désirais juste avoir la paix. Que tu comprennes une fois pour toute que je ne pouvais pas revenir, qu'à Konoha je n'ai plus aucun avenir.

Non

…….le brun fronça les sourcils devant cette simple réplique, portant sa main à son front.

Si j'y ai un avenir, tu en as un aussi.

Personne ne me pardonnera et tu

JE SUIS LE PROCHAIN HOKAGE !!!! PUTAIN QUAND ALLEZ VOUS VOUS TOUS METTRE CA DANS LA TÊTE ???? le blond lui attrapa le col, le mettant à sa hauteur. Par conséquent, j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur quiconque dans le village. Si tu as mon pardon, ils te l'accorderont tous. Deux billes azures fusillaient celles corbeaux.

………ils me tueront pour trahison….le regard du brun n'était pas fuyant, il le regardait profondément, le convaincant de la réalité.

………tsss, et on me dit têtu….

Naruto relâcha Sasuke et partit dans un recoin de la pièce. Là, il prit place, dos contre mur, et ne parla plus. Sasuke regardait Kyubi, se dernier était concentré sur l'énergie qu'il devait utilisé pour ne pas mourir.

Le jeune homme partit de l'autre coté de la pièce et s'appuya contre le mur, surveillant du coin de l'œil aussi bien le démon que son compagnon. S'égraina ainsi des heures entières, des heures ou le silence fut de mise.

Vint enfin un moment où le blond étouffa un son. Sasuke le fixa quelques instants, lui-même à bout, n'ayant jamais utilisé son pouvoir d'une manière continu sur un temps qui lui paraissait bien long, et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Naruto ?

Gghuu…le blond s'étala lamentablement dans l'eau, essayant d'agripper des ses mains un objet devant lui qui n'existait pas.

Naruto ? t'as quoi ?

……des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fiévreux.

NARUTO REPONDS !!!

Héhéhé, pourquoi tu…..n'utilises mon prén….om que quand les choses…..vont mal ? hé…hé….hé. son souffle était saccadé, sa voix presque inaudible. Puis il s'écroula.

NARUTO ? Sasuke prit peur et lui mit une impressionnante gifle.

Hnnn, tu m'as….fait mal…ba…ka

Réponds !

Hnnn, j'ai mal….Naruto reprit son souffle, je sens mon corps. Elle a du réu…ssir c'est tout. J'ai sommeil….Sa..suke, écoute….pour ton retour….je vais devenir Hokage…et alors….alors j'annulerais tous….tous…..hnnn, une grimace de douleur se dessina sur ses traits pâle, tu pourras revenir avec moi. Le blond posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du brun, essuyant une larme que Sasuke ne s'expliquait pas.

Une quantité impressionnante d'énergie enveloppa alors la pièce, rejetant Sasuke dans son propre corps. A peine ancré dans son enveloppe, ce dernier s'agrippa à Naruto et écouta les battements de son cœur.

La dernière image qu'il avait eue du blond était qu'il s'était mis en position fœtale, flottant légèrement au dessus de l'eau dans laquelle le renard baigné, entourait d'une douce mais extraordinaire énergie.

j'ai réussi Sasuke.

………le brun se retourna et vit Sakura, essoufflée, à bout de force, vidée. Elle eut un mince sourire et s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras de son maître.

Sasuke….Kakashi regardait son ancien élève, désirant avoir des nouvelles de Naruto.

Merci Sakura. le brun revint à Naruto, et posa sur son cœur ses paumes, puis lui insuffla une part de l'énergie qui lui restait. Enfin il se pencha vers son ami. Oublis pas ta promesse Usuratonkachi, ensuite je reviendrais, alors t'as intérêt à te réveiller. Le reste de ce qu'il lui dit n'arriva pas jusqu'aux oreilles pourtant expertes de son ancien senseï.

………

Kakashi…….j'ai promis une chose à Naruto. Jusque là je vais disparaître à nouveau. Si jamais cet abruti se réveil pas, au plus tard dans un an, vu l'étendu des dégâts qu'il vient de subir, ça me surprendrait pas vraiment, préviens moi.

Et comment tu veux que je te

Prends ce parchemin. Le brun décrocha un petit rouleau couleur sang, sur lequel il ne semblait rien d'inscrit, fit de rapide geste sur sa dorure et y inscrivit un signe. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il le lui mis dans sa sacoche. Si tu l'ouvres, alors je saurais qu'il y a un problème et j'aviserais. Sasuke s'écarta quelque peu et invoqua un énorme serpent. Toi, ramène les jusqu'au village de Konoha. Et si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit envers eux, un regard bien sentit accompagna la remarque, mettant en valeur des orbes rubis, je te ferais vivre milles morts. Ce sera sans fin.

Les filles, venez s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de …. , mais avant que le ninja copieur n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, un clone à la chevelure de jais s'était déjà penché sur le blond et le portait à présent tout contre lui, comme l'aurais fait une mère envers son enfant.

Sans un mot, le brun disparut dans la nuit tombante, laissant son double prendre place sur la tête de l'énorme bête, attendant que Kakashi fasse de même. Le senseï prit place sur le dos du reptile, accompagnait des deux jeunes filles, toujours sur leurs gardes.

Leur retour au village fut remarqué. Arrivé à dos de serpent n'était pas chose courante, surtout lorsque s'était la marque du plus grand traite de Konoha et que son disciple, même sous forme de clone, s'y tenait de manière arrogante, portant la cible de l'Akatsuki.

Lorsque les passagers furent débarqués, l'anaconda disparut sans se faire prier, sentant l'hostilité grandir autour de lui. Kakashi expliqua la situation à Tsunade qui vint l'accueillir, regardant suspicieusement l'éphémère Sasuke qui portait le blond.

Ainsi, l'Akatsuki n'existait réellement plus, ses derniers membres ayant été tués plus tôt par les deux comparses. Et elle apprit avec joie et tristesse que son ancien coéquipier, ce grand génie devenu fou, avait été tué par son disciple, alors qu'il avait voulu s'enquérir de son corps.

Un groupe de ninja s'approcha du double de Sasuke, ne sachant trop s'il était ou non réel. Le brun, même sous cette forme les regarda de haut, l'air fier et orgueilleux.

Il les toisa de toute sa hauteur, et finis par prendre le chemin de l'hôpital, connaissant apparemment le chemin. Tous le regardèrent faire et le suivirent, paraient à la moindre traîtrise.

Lorsque Naruto fut en sécurité, prit en charge et emmené d'urgence en salle de soin, le brun se retourna et dévisagea chacun des membres du groupe qui lui faisait face. Il s'inclina légèrement et disparut dans un mince nuage de fumée.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Naruto dormait toujours, _normal_ avait dit Tsunade, _son âme à besoin de repos, la douleur psychologique est parfois bien plus cruelle que celle physique_. Sakura s'était relevée une semaine plus tard, à la joie de ses nombreux amis. Elle reprenait le dessus, rendant visite à son camarade le plus souvent possible, au minimum une fois par jour, s'occupant de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, souvent accompagnée d'Hinata dont l'amour ne faiblissait pas.

A chacune de ses visites, elle lui parlait, l'informant sur la santé de ses amis, qui s'en étaient tous sortis, avec des séquelles plus ou moins importantes. Mais le fait que l'arrivée de l'organisation avait été prévue, le nombre de mort avait pu être réduit. Cependant, la quiétude qui habitait Naruto lui faisait plus que peur, elle prenait sur elle, s'accablant de n'être plus forte et passa enfin, un peu plus de temps à s'entraîner au combat.

Un matin, alors qu'elle laissait libre cour à ses larmes, une main tremblante vint les cueillir. La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses yeux, son cœur battait la chamade, lui faisant mal, son cerveau eut du mal à accepter l'information. Ce fut le son de sa voix qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

Sa..kur..a…c'est t…oi ? une quinte de toux suivit la simple phrase qu'il avait dite.

Ou…ou…oui c'est moi Naruto ! oh Naruto t'es enfin là, huu..huuu Sakura pleurait de joie, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Sss…oif

Oh, excuse moi, oui tout de suite, elle attrapa le pichet, lui servant une bonne rasade, et porta le verre aux lèvres sèches de son ami.

Ce dernier but difficilement, mais en avala le contenu sans se plaindre. Sakura le regardait avec gentillesse, continuant de pleurer de soulagement. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre elle.

Naruto, je vais chercher Tsunade ok

Hmmm

J'y vais. Sakura atteignit la porte lorsque le blond s'agita. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Sasuke, ou il est ?

Euh c'est

Laisse Sakura, je vais lui expliquer.

Senseï…, kakashi venait d'apparaître comme par magie devant la kunoichi.

Va chercher la cinquième. Salut Naruto. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent pris place prés du lit, lui adressant un petit signe de main.

BON…jour, le blond toussa encore, ayant essayer de forcer sa voix.

Tsss, avant de pousser des cris attends d'être examiné au moins. Bon bon, comment tu te sens ? bien ? un mouvement de tête lui répondit affirmativement. Ok, t'étais vraiment pas pressé de te lever toi. Alors Sasuke m'a dit qu'il t'a promis des trucs. Tous ce que je sais ce qu'il a dit qu'il reviendrait vers toi, quand ? je sais pas. Voilà c'est tous. Quoi ? pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? je te dis ce que je sais moi, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête….et le maître se remis à lire le dernier icha icha paradise.

………..Un sourire prit place sur la face du blond, il plongea sa main qu'il contrôlait mieux dans le pichet et se passa le liquide sur le visage.

Tu veux me dire quelque chose Naruto ? son maître avait un ton sérieux bien qu'il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son livre.

……….

Vas –y, je t'écoute.

….lorsque je…j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle……la voix du blond était pratiquement inaudible, presque éteinte, mais il articulé mieux.

Oui

Je vous ai vu, vous aviez peur de moi…..le blond grimaça légèrement à se souvenir.

Non. Naruto releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai eu peur, mais de lui. Tu n'es pas lui, il n'est pas toi. En toi je peux avoir une confiance absolue…….même si parfois on peut se demander si tu vas y arriver…..huhuhu. je te l'ai pas déjà dit ? je t'adore

……..merci sensei.

Le large sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du blond se changea en une immense moue dégoûtée. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une immense joie. Tsunade arriva alors, suivit de Sakura et d'Hinata, qui à sa vue pleura. Le maître du village, exaspérée mais compréhensive, finit tout de même par les faire sortir de la pièce et examiner Naruto.

Ce dernier put sortir dans l'après midi, n'ayant eu aucun droit de visite. Lorsqu'il eut franchit le seuil de l'hôpital, des germes de fleurs l'accueillirent, renforçaient par des rires doux comme le soleil qui resplendissait.

Ses amis, tous ses compagnons se tenaient là, formant un cercle plus ou moins homogène, chacun y allant de ses commentaires, montrant leurs contentement à le voir sur pied, en hurlant ou en riant, voulant tous le toucher au moins une fois pour les plus démonstratifs, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination.

Naruto parlait et ne perdait pas une miette de cette amitié qu'ils lui montraient. Son regard s'assombrit plusieurs fois lorsqu'il vit les blessures de plusieurs d'entre eux. Ino portait le long de son bras gauche une immense estafilade, qui perdait en intensité face au bras manquant de Lee. La face de Néji était griffée, mais cela ne faisait pas peur à Tenten qui s'accrochée à lui.

Sakura portait un pantalon long, cachant aux yeux de tous, les cicatrices qu'elle y avait reçues. Les autres avaient des cicatrices plus ou moins visibles, mais rien de bien important par rapport à ceux déjà cité. Naruto se sentit mal, lui n'avait plus aucune marque de ses blessures, mais aucun de ses amis ne lui en tint rigueur. Kiba, en retard, arriva par derrière et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il portait un bandeau sur l'un de ses yeux, l'ayant perdu pendant la bataille. Mais ce dernier ce comportait comme si de rien n'était, et hurla que tous cela devait finir à l'Ichiraku.

Sur la route, ils parlèrent des dernières nouvelles, de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant _qu'il jouait à la belle aux bois dormant_, dixit de Kiba. Ils lui racontèrent son arrivée, dans les bras de Sasuke, ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ils avaient repris le cours de leur vie, argumentant les un sur les autres avec engouement. L'ambiance qui régnait fit sourire le blond, qui une fois assis dans l'établissement se souvint d'une énorme nouvelle qu'il se devait de leur annoncer.

Alors Naruto, tu vas mieux ?

Baka, il le dit depuis une heure, jamais tu écoutes ?

Oh Sakura, arrête de le défendre comme s'il venait de naître, c'est

Kiba, je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Sakura

Oh toi la blondasse

QUOI

Galère, Shikamaru essayait de contenir sa coéquipière qui commençait à grimper sur la table, le poing levé devant un Kiba mort de rire.

Héhéhéhéhé, tous les regards convergèrent vers celui azuréen. Le blond riait doucement, s'explosant l'estomac avec un nouveau bol de ramen.

Alors Naruto, c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?

Vous allez pas me croire, j'ai réussi à convaincre la vieille, je suis le futur Hokage pour de bon !!! elle m'a pris pour disciple !!!!

………..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, toute la tablée s'était mise à rire en même temps, mis à part Néji, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata et Sakura, tous avaient pris cela pour une blague. Mais l'air sérieux du blond finis par les faire taire.

C'est vrai Naruto ?

Bien sur qu'est ce que tu crois Kiba ? le blond fit la moue, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

FELICITATIOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous lui firent fête, le félicitant en criant, en hurlant, en riant. La joie était communicative, ils étaient tous plus qu'heureux pour lui. La nuit ne s'acheva que bien plus tard, le patron du restaurant l'ayant entendu et décider d'offrir à volonté les repas pour le féliciter à toute la table.

Le lendemain commença un entraînement difficile, mais le blond ne se plaignit jamais. Endurant chaque instant, chaque douleur avec un sourire. Ses amis voyaient son acharnement et se chargeaient de le rappeler quelquefois à l'ordre lorsqu'il se laissait trop aller.

Parfois, il sentait une présence puissante et invisible prés de lui. Alors il hurlait de toutes ses forces qu'il y arriverait, s'impatientant alors de la durée de la formation et redoublant à chaque fois d'effort.

Plus personne n'aurait pu le battre à la loyale, son contrôle de Kyubi était devenu total, il pouvait sortir toutes ses queues et restait son propre maître. Il accumulait les techniques et se permit même d'en améliorer quelques unes. Beaucoup dans le village avaient peur de lui, mais la confiance de ses amis les plus proches lui permettait de rester fidèle à lui-même.

Passa ainsi prés de cinq ans. De longues années qui passèrent pourtant rapidement à ses yeux. Tsunade vint un matin le trouver là ou il s'entraînait inlassablement depuis des mois. Le blond avait changé depuis qu'il était revenu à moitié mort au village.

Son visage s'était amincié, ses cheveux lui tombait sur les épaules librement, ses yeux s'étaient étrécis, le rendant plus mystérieux. Naruto dormait insouciant au soleil, sa peau écorchée de-ci de-là guérissant à vue d'oeil, il respirait calmement, venant de passer une nuit de plus à s'entraîner.

La femme s'approcha de lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, elle leva sans bruit sa jambe, la tendant à son maximum, et l'abattit rapidement, fendant le ciel de son talon. Un énorme nuage de poussière s'éleva autour d'eux, lui cachant la vue. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, et se retrouva à terre, un kunaï frôlant dangereusement sa gorge. Elle ne bougea pas, surprise, le blond la chevauchant de toute sa musculature.

Et la veille, t'es tarée ou quoi ? tu voulais que je te tue pour de bon ? heureusement que j'ai senti ton odeur, sinon t'y passer.

Huhuhu Naruto dégage tes sales pattes ou je te tue pour de bon. Tsunade fronçait les sourcils en souriant niaisement.

Pfff, rare son ceux qui pourrait encore quelque choses contre moi, le blond souriait fièrement. Mais avec respect, il se releva et l'aida à faire de même.

…….les villageois ont peur de cela chez toi, et

Je sais je sais, ils n'ont pas confiance, mais je m'en fous, je sais qui je suis et ce que j'ai à faire. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne reculerais pas…….et vous aussi n'est ce pas ?

Hé, à qui crois tu parler baka ! je n'ai qu'une parole. Je voulais juste que tu saches que ça ne sera pas facile….

Si depuis le temps ils ont pas pigé que tous ce que je fais c'est dans leurs intérêts….alors ces mecs sont des cas désespérés !!! hahahaha

Naruto.

Hm ? le blond repris un air sérieux devant la tension qu'il sentit chez l'Hokage.

Je sais…ce que tu as en tête. Je veux dire pour Sasuke. Et beaucoup le suppose. Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu as à faire, seulement, n'oublis pas qu'il nous a déjà trahis.

…….hé, ne vous en faites pas. S'il l'a fait c'est uniquement par vengeance pour son clan. Aujourd'hui…….aujourd'hui il n'a plus rien. Et il n'a plus aucune vengeance à mener. Il m'a promis une chose. Je lui en ai promis une de mon coté aussi. Le regard du blond n'avait jamais était si sérieux. Je ne reculerais pas. Il leva sa paume gauche, souriant, le regard lointain, et la laissa là, retournant s'entraîner.

Tsunade ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda, constatant l'évidence, _même moi j'aurais du mal aujourd'hui face à lui. Il est devenu puissant uniquement pour les autres et non pour lui. En aucun cas je ne peux lui refuser mon poste._

Naruto.

Ouais ? le blond s'était arrêté dans un mouvement, attendant patiemment la suite.

Demain est le grand jour. Celui que tu attends depuis bien longtemps.

Hein ? Naruto la regardait, dubitatif, n'ayant rien compris. Tsunade se prit le front d'une main._ Prions pour Konoha, avec un chef aussi bête…._

Demain est le jour J baka ! tu deviens Hokage.

Le cri de joie se répercuta dans tout le village, alertant chaque habitant sur la joie qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Il hurlait et pleurait, il attrapa la cinquième et la serra profondément contre lui, prêt à la brisée.

Naruto se tenait dans les bureaux de l'Hokage, il avait choisis ses conseillers directs. Shikamaru et Sakura en faisaient partis. Il demanda cependant que l'information ne soit officielle qu'à l'arriver d'une certaine personne. Il la prévint par faucon, l'envoyant vers le village caché du désert, invitant le Kazekage à renouveler avec lui leur alliance. Le parchemin parvint à un Gaara atterrer.

_Salut mon vieux,_

_Devine quoi ! Je suis Hokage, alors je t'invite chez moi on va faire tourner les ramens._

_Bon grouille toi, t'as exactement trois jours pour arriver, ensuite je commence sans toi. Oublie pas Temari et Kankuro au passage._

_Allez mon choux, a toute._

_Naruto_

_Ps : Réponse non requise, j'attends pas de non de toute manière, présence indispensable et donc obligatoire._

Le roux à cette lecture plus qu'idiote éclata de rire glaçant les os de ceux qui l'entouraient. Gaara se mit en route et l'annonce, tout comme la fête, commença vraiment comme l'avait dit le blond.

Naruto s'appliquer dans son rôle et les jours passaient. Il assumait son rôle comme jamais. Cependant, l'on pouvait le voir parfois soupirait dans son coin, regardant au loin, cherchant impatiemment une présence du regard. Mais rien. Il avait pourtant répondu la rumeur de sa montée en grade et gracié le brun, le retirant du bingo book, résistant aux regards et autres quolibets. Un an passa ainsi. Une longue année où il désespérait de le voir arriver.

Tsss, Sasuke teme ! qu'est ce que tu fous ? Naruto se tenait face aux faciès des anciens dirigeant de Konoha, pestant et maugréant, accompagnant chaque réplique de larges gestes.

……..

BAKAAAAA t'es mort ou quoi ?

Toujours aussi bruyant Usuratonkachi…..

Hé ? le blond se retourna. Dans la nuit sans lune, au niveau du toit, deux rubis d'un rouge vif le fixaient.

……..L'ombre se laissa choir à la faible lumière émanant de l'intérieur

SASU….une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

Doucement baka, on veut ma peau ici, tu le sais non ?

Pourquoi t'as été si long crétin ? le blond le fusillait du regard. Et puis je t'ai gracié depuis un an stupide Uchiha.

…………. C'est toi qui a pris ton temps, alors j'ai été voir du pays. J'étais loin quand j'ai appris et…….et puis tu comprends se que ça fait d'attendre maintenant.

Tssss, tu veux me faire croire que tu m'a fait attendre pour ça ?

Alors tu es enfin Hokage, ton portrait est plutôt fidèle……une certaine ressemblance avec le quatrième non ?

……..change pas de sujet Sasuke.

……..ok, alors allons directement à ce que j'attends depuis qu'on s'est séparé.

Hein ?

Le blond ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait l'espace d'un instant. Son rival s'était approprié ses lèvres et s'en abreuvait sauvagement.

Hé ?

Sasuke attrapa le blond et le fit rentrer dans les appartements jouxtant le balcon ou il se tenait. Là, il installa sans ménagement le blond et continua de lui manger le visage.

Sasuke ?

Mais quoi encore !

Mais tu fous quoi ?

Ça se voit pas ? je tricote !

Baka.

Tssss

Non mais tu me fais quoi là.

Naruto, tu voulais que je revienne ?

Oui

Moi je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Ah ?

C'est toi aussi qui m'a empêché de me faire prendre par Orochimaru.

Ah ?

Eh oui ta stupide tête me revenait à l'esprit tout le temps et lorsqu'il a voulut commencé le transfert, je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de la tête que tu ferrais….quoi ?

……c'est une déclaration que tu me fais là ? le blond regardait ébahis son ami.

Sincèrement Naruto, si je m'en foutais de toi, je serais pas venu te chercher quand tu sombrais. A ce sujet. Le brun s'écarta, refroidit par le dialogue qui s'installé.

Hm ? Naruto s'assit plus confortablement sur le bureau qu'il occupait depuis des mois maintenant.

Je ….te…….

J'ai pas entendu Sasuke. L'Hokage descendit et rejoignit le brun, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Pardon. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça se jour là.

Hé ? Sasuke Uchiha demandant pardon ! l'exploit du siècle et il n'y a personne pour entendre ça…hahahahahaha

C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule. En attendant. Le brun s'approcha et l'embrassa de nouveau.

……………j'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'aimerais.

Qui parle d'amour ?

…………...les yeux du blond perdirent en intensité.

Je mentais baka, tu comprendras jamais lorsque je mens ou quoi ?

Si, mais même dit comme ça sa fait mal.

Tsss pardon. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Naruto. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

Sasuke ?

Hm ?

Et savoir si je t'aime ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

………….

Woaaw qu'elle motivation, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu t'y intéresse. C'est

Je sais que tu m'aimes plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Hein ? les billes bleues ne le lâchaient pas.

Déjà tu me poursuis des années, ensuite tu me supplies de rester en me promettant de tout faire pour mon retour, et puis j'ai fureté dans le coin de temps à autre et j'ai bien vu que tu t'intéressais pas aux filles…..d'ailleurs si un jour tu regardes à nouveau Néji comme ça ou Shino….c'est pas toi que je tue, c'est eux.

Oulalala, tu me fais quoi la ?

Jalousie Dobe tu connais même pas ça ?

Héhéhéhé, t'as raison Sasuke, je t'aime.

Alors tu verras pas de mal à ce qu'on continue.

Ben

Pas de ben, j'attends depuis des années.

Sasuke écrasa ses lèvres sur celles lui faisant face et lui arracha ses vêtements les jetant au travers de la pièce. Il embrassait à pleine bouche chaque parcelle du corps lui faisant face comme s'il avait était en manque. Naruto qui jusque là se laissait faire se mit lui aussi à agir. Tandis qu'ils se faisaient rencontrer leurs langues, s'abreuvant l'un de l'autre comme en état de manque, le blond défis la tenue de l'Uchiha.

Il descendit le long du corps blême, déposant des baisers le long de sa route, léchant certains endroits. Il arriva au niveau du sexe tendu lorsque Sasuke l'arrêta. Là, il allongea Naruto sur le tapis recouvrant le sol, et lui murmura à l'oreille. Le blond devint écrevisse mais répondit affirmativement. Sasuke le chevaucha alors et ils débutèrent avec ardeur un soixante neuf.

Le blond vit le sexe de son compagnon. Doucement, il y posa ses lèvres tandis que Sasuke y allait déjà franchement, lui arrachant une plainte de plaisir. Avec une certaine appréhension, celle de ne pas savoir quoi faire, il enfourna la verge de son amant et commença à la sucer, prenant son temps, puis accélérant en entendant le brun gémir doucement. Naruto se mit à imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il avait affaire à un bâtonnet glacé, et s'adonna à reproduire se que son imagination lui laisser voir, réutilisant parfois ce que Sasuke faisait sur lui.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, la sensation était plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler, il n'y arrivait plus, la peur de mordre le brun le fit arrêter. Le blond se mit à mordre son poing, étouffant ses cris, de peur que les anbus postaient dans le couloir ne viennent les surprendre. Parcourut de frisson, il ne vit pas tout de suite que l'Uchiha avait changé de position.

Ce dernier se tenait sur Naruto, l'embrassant dans cou, remontant sur son visage, continuant le travail de sa bouche à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Le blond se mouvait entre ses bras, tendant les hanches, cherchant à approfondir les sensations. Sasuke avait déjà pénétrait deux de ses doigts, il commençait à y mettre le troisième, sentant Naruto le pressait en se tendant, acceptant avec difficultés ce troisième membre.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, fermant un instant les yeux, goûtant au passage le parfum salé de la sueur qui le recouvrait lorsqu'elle atteignait ses lèvres, l'expression érotique et toutefois sensuel du blond lui faisait perdre la tête. Naruto le regardait, voyant que le brun se contrôlait pour y aller doucement. Il mit ses bras autour de la nuque pâle et l'embrassa furtivement, léchant ensuite la goutte de sueur qui s'écoulait le long de la joue d'albâtre. Il arriva jusqu'à l'oreille du brun et murmura.

Sasuke, je suis prêt.

Hnnnnn

Le coup de langue lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. D'un coup sec, il retourna Naruto sur le ventre, qui se redressa à quatre pattes instinctivement. D'un violent coup de rein, le brun pénétra l'Hokage qui hurla sans y réfléchir.

Les ruades saccadées s'estompèrent, faisant sourire Sasuke lorsque le blond glapissait de mécontentement. L'Uchiha s'était repris, faisant durer le plaisir, sortant rapidement pour ne rentrer qu'avec une lenteur toute pensée, l'empalant parfois d'un seul coup de rein, ou accélérant à lui couper le souffle.

SA…SASU..KEEE AAAHAaaahahahaAAAAA

Han…nnnn….AAaaa

Sasu…Sasukeee plus…aaaaahhh loin

Le brun répondit à la demande du blond, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il prit appuis sur les épaules bronzées, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Sasuke attrapa la hanche du blond et le retourna vers lui, éprouvant quelques difficultés pour lui faire passer sa jambe par-dessus la tête sans se retirer complètement.

Le brun continuer ses mouvements de va et vient, de plus en plus vite, stoppant de moins en moins ses longs mouvements sans bouger.

Sasuuu….aaann nnnnnn

Nar…uto

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, quémandant un baiser que son amant lui donna. Ce dernier lui attrapa les fesses et réussit dans un effort à se mettre debout. Naruto enroula ses jambes autour du corps craie, ondulant au rythme qui s'était imposé. Sasuke le mit dos au mur, continuant ses pulsions. Il sentit coulait contre lui quelque chose et baissa les yeux.

Il vit le sang mais Naruto ne sembla pas le remarquer, la douleur se changeait apparemment en un plaisir immense. Sasuke attrapa d'une main le sexe dressé et imposa un rythme moins régulier. L'une des mains de Naruto vint bientôt le rejoindre, l'aidant dans sa tâche.

Sasuke posa son front contre le torse doré, écoutant les battements désordonnés qui cognait contre la cage thoracique, prête à l'exploser. La main cuivrée posée sur l'épaule du brun égratigna la peau en y enfonçant ses ongles devenus griffus.

Une grimace de douleur s'empara l'espace d'un instant du visage du brun, ses yeux, devenus rouge depuis qu'il avait pénétrait Naruto rencontrèrent les yeux de son amant. Deux billes orange, striées de jaune brillant le fixait, l'air enfiévrés.

Les yeux de fauves se fermèrent, un râle de plaisir s'élevant de la gorge du blond, la bouche ouverte révélant des canines d'une taille impressionnante. Naruto vint, suivit de peu par Sasuke. Le dernier membre du clan Uchiha portait l'Uzumaki avec difficulté, haletant en cœur.

Le brun les laissa glisser à terre, doucement, se retirant avec lenteur pour ne pas le blesser plus. Naruto était toujours dans la même position, pantelant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle la tête contre l'épaule griffée.

L'ancien traître mis ses mains derrière le dos et le crâne du blond et l'allongea avec douceur. Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, révélant des iris couleur feu. Ils se miraient l'un l'autre dans les reflets que leurs rendaient leurs regards dont l'excitation avait dévoilée toute leur force.

Sasuke ?

Je suis désolé

…..pour ?

Mais le brun était déjà repartit de sa vision, descendant le long du corps alanguis, embrassant et léchant quelques parcelles de peau, la mordillant parfois. Sasuke lécha le sang qui perlait, voyant que Kyubi avait pratiquement refermé la plaie.

Il remonta, empruntant un nouveau chemin, s'allongeant prés de son amant et le prenant dans ses bras. Sasuke embrassa la tempe du blond, prolongeant l'échange sur le front lorsque Naruto se tourna vers lui.

Naruto.

Hmm ?

Je t'aime.

………..

Hé ? qu'est ce que…..Le blond roula sur son ami, le chevauchant de toute sa hauteur, quelques larmes s'écoulant lentement sur son visage.

………..

Naruto ?

Merci Sasuke. Je t'aime aussi. Le brun essuya les larmes de son blond.

Alors pleure pas baka. Demain, y'aura du boulot lorsqu'ils me verront….Naruto scella les lèvres de son ami d'un baiser.

Héhéhé le blond se releva, se rhabillant rapidement. Tu devrais faire pareil Sasuke.

Hein ?

Pour info, le blond tira un rideau qui dissimulait mal le jour levant, Sakura va arrivée dans dix, neuf, huit…..Sasuke le regarda suspicieux et décida de mettre au moins son pantalon, …..trois deux un, le blond leva un doigt lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

NARUTO LEVE TOI, AUJOURD'HUI….que ? SASUKE !!!! KYYYAAAAA. La jeune fille s'élança, serrant contre son cœur le brun.

Salut Sakura……youhou je suis là. Naruto un large sourire aux lèvres faisait quelques signes de la main pour se faire voir aux travers des larmes de son amie.

……..Naruto

Oui Sasuke ?

Approche. Sakura recula en entendant ça et regarda mieux la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle remarqua alors sur le torse du brun quelques restes de leur nuit d'amour.

QUE ? C'est….c'est quoi ça ? la jeune fille devint blême.

Rien. Sasuke embrassa le blond à pleine bouche, une main autour de sa taille. Après un instant d'hésitation, Naruto rendit le baiser.

Bonjour hoka……galère, Sakura c'est quoi ça

Uhuuuuhhuuuu Shikaaaaaa uuuhuuuu…..la rosée passa rageusement ses poings sur son visage et la rage lui monta au cerveau. NARUTOOOOOOOOO JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!

Sakura se mit alors à courir derrière le blond qui se partageait entre rire et supplication pour qu'elle arrête, finissant par se cacher derrière Sasuke qui salua mollement Shikamaru, attrapant le café qu'il avait amené pour le blond et le buvant calmement.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle journée à Konoha.


End file.
